Hasta que te conoci
by Gremlin Oswald
Summary: Heloise siempre fue una niña que le agradaba hacerle la vida miserable a todas las personas con las que se cruzaba, nunca conoció algo que la hiciera sentir tan feliz...hasta que lo conoció a el y por fin conoció a alguien a quien llamar un...amigo.


Bueno queridos lectores del mundo, soy Gremlin Oswald con esta historia que se me ocurrió Jimmy Two Shoes una de mis series favoritas que me hubiera gustado siguieran trasmitiendo, adoro el JxH (Jimmy x Heloise, como todos lo conocen), así que me decidí a hacer un pequeño One-Shot, espero lo disfruten y les agrade.

* * *

**_Hasta que te conocí_**

Heloise nunca había sido una chica muy sociable, desde que tenía memoria había molestado y atemorizado a toda persona que se le cruzara, gracias a su inteligencia superior no le era difícil crear algún artilugio para llevar a cabo sus propósitos, es por eso que cuando un enano de color rojo llamado Lucius le ofreció trabajo en su fábrica para hacer miserables a las personas no lo dudo un segundo, acepto el trabajo de inmediato, ganaba dinero y hacia lo que le gustaba…hacer miserable a todos, eso era la vida de Heloise, crear miseria y repartirla a toda la gente…

_Hasta que llego él._

Un chico de cabello rubio, sin un diente y vestido de verde y azul, no le hubiera tomado mucha importancia por dos cosas…

La primera era un humano…un humano como ella, en Miseryville no había humanos a excepción de ella, todo el mundo era un monstruo.

Lo segundo fue cuando él se le acerco, sin ningún temor, lo único que había hay era una gran sonrisa, además de Lucius y ella que reían y sonreían de la miseria de los demás, este chico irradiaba una gran sonrisa, nada de malicia o algo conocido para Heloise…era pura felicidad…demonios, incluso creyó haber visto un par de flores volviendo a la vida con solo pasar por ahí.

-"Hola, soy Jimmy Two-Shoes, creo que seremos vecinos, espero que nos llevemos bien"- Dijo estrechando la mano de Heloise, la chica seguía algo confundida ante este gesto.

-"Yo…soy Heloise"- Dijo simplemente la chica.

Desde ese día, Heloise vigilaba a Jimmy, buscando lo que lo hacía tan…feliz, nunca había conocido alguien así de…Alegre, al principio a Heloise esto le daba unas grandes ganas de vomitar, paso días y días espiándolo, lo único que hacía era pasearse por toda la ciudad, en todo ese tiempo también había notado que se había topado con varios de sus inventos repartidos para causar miseria, pero nada, ni un lloriqueo, ni una súplica, incluso se encontró con su máquina expendedora de soda y el chico no le preocupo ser empapado con ella, todos aquellos que se topaban con su máquina lloraban, pataleaban y se enojaban…pero no este tipo.

Una cierta tarde que Heloise aprovecho para descansar un poco había odio sonar algo raro, no le tomo mucha importancia e intento volver descansar, pero el sonido se hizo más y más constante, Heloise se levantó y su rostro enojado por arruinarle su descanso parecía querer matar a alguien, pronto se dio cuenta que se trataba del timbre de la puerta… ¿Visitas? Fue su única pregunta, además de Lucius nadie la visitaba… ¿Cómo sabía que no era Lucius? Porque le había dado el día libre para pasarlo con su novia de piel azul.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una gran sorpresa, delante de ella se encontraba Jimmy con una gran sonrisa.

-"Hola, Heloise me preguntaba si quisieras pasar la tarde conmigo, aun no conozco muy bien la ciudad y no conozco a nadie, me preguntaba ¿Podrías ayudarme?"- Decía Jimmy aun con su sonrisa, en algún otro caso Heloise le hubiera cerrado la puerta, o aún mejor, lo hubiera utilizado como un conejillo de indias, pero no…decidió mejor pasar la tarde con él y descubrir porque él era tan feliz.

Heloise le mostro todo a Jimmy desde la fábrica donde le dijo que ella trabajaba como alguien importante cosa que impresiono a Jimmy dándole diversos halagos a la chica que simplemente se sonrojaba preguntándose porque lo hacía, hasta la playa donde Jimmy dijo que algún día podrían ir a divertirse algún momento Heloise ante esto simplemente asintió con la cabeza…De por si se sentía raro que alguien quisiera pasar un rato con ella, ¿El chico delante suyo quería pasar más tiempo con ella?…eso nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

Finalmente cuando llego el final de día, Heloise decidió preguntar de una vez por todas como Jimmy podía ser tan feliz, como dijo en varias ocasiones se toparon con sus invenciones para la miseria y el chico nunca fue bueno…miserable, le sorprendió lo que le contesto.

-"Bueno creo que se debe a que siempre me gusta verle el lado positivo a todo, después de todo de que me sirve preocuparme además de volverme miserable, no ese no es mi estilo"- Fueron las simples palabras de Jimmy, los dos se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Los días siguientes el dúo de amigos se la pasó haciendo diversas actividades, a pesar de las estupideces que Jimmy hacía, Heloise se divertía, fue la primera vez que se divertía sin hacer miserable a alguien…fue la primera vez se reía sin nada de maldad o malicia.

-"Este ha sido un día bastante divertido"- Dijo Jimmy sonriendo.

-"Debo admitirlo, es la primera vez que me divierto haciendo algo como esto…gracias"- Dijo Heloise, diciendo lo último en un susurro, pero Jimmy fue capaz de hacerlo.

-"No hay de que Heloise, después de todo para eso estamos los amigos"- Dijo Jimmy dejando a una perpleja Heloise detrás.

-"¿Amigos?"- Susurro la chica, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, fue la primera vez que tuvo un amigo…un verdadero amigo.

-"Heloise,¿Vienes o qué?"- Pregunto Jimmy algo lejos de la joven de vestido rojo.

-"Claro"- Dijo esto mientras alcanzaba al chico de cabello rubio.

Desde ese momento un cálido sentimiento comenzó a crecer en Heloise, un sentimiento que no podía explicar, pero la hacía feliz y más cuando estaba cerca de Jimmy, Heloise agradecía poder haber conocido a Jimmy, porque fue la primera vez que tuvo un amigo y en un futuro no muy lejano alguien a quien querer, Heloise tenía además de la miseria algo más porque ser feliz y ese algo se llamaba…Jimmy Two Shoes.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, siempre me pregunte lo que pensaba Heloise de Jimmy y esto se me ocurrió espero les haya gustado y si tienen algo que comentar les agradeceria un comentario, por ahora me despido y les deseo lo mejor a todos ustedes.


End file.
